


[Vid] Origin Stories

by giandujakiss



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid Title: Origin Stories<br/>Song: "Coffee" by Aesop Rock feat. John Darnielle<br/>Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel</p><p>Summary: It's Nikki Wood's fucking coat.</p><p> Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/360051.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/474927.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Origin Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/gifts).



> Commissioned and conceived by thuviaptarth. She has posted her commentary on the vid [here](http://thuviaptarth.livejournal.com/92385.html); I've posted my own notes [here](http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/365211.html).

**Password to view:** slayer


End file.
